


On the Way Home

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [5]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Limousines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Baby Blair's and Baby Chuck's going home for the first time.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Childhood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	On the Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**On the Way Home**

* * *

_November 18, 1990_

It was a bright Sunday morning and the Waldorfs who were already homesick, are all excited to be home after being inside the hospital for three days. Harold and Eleanor also can't wait to bring home Blair, their daughter and show her the room they had worked very hard to create for her.

They exited the automatic hospital doors with an orderly pushing the wheelchair that Eleanor is sitting in and with Harold carrying their bags on hand and holding the baby carrier that Blair is in on the other. The black town car that they own was idle on the parking lot with their driver patiently waiting. As the Waldorfs approached the vehicle, their driver opened the door and offered to assist Harold with the bags. Harold thanked him and with newly freed hand, he settled his daughter in her carrier delicately in the middle of the car seat. Making sure that his little one is safely positioned and secured, he touched her soft pink cheek and moved to assist his wife to get to her seat beside Blair comfortably. After making sure his family was all fine, he carefully closed the door on Eleanor's side and walked quickly around the car to get to the other side. He opened the door to the other side and took a seat at the opposite side and as quiet as possible closed the car door as to not wake his snoozing Blair Bear.

Eleanor ordered the driver to take them home then turned to smile at her husband who smiled softly in return. 

* * *

_January 22, 1991_

The Bass limousine was on standby in front of automatic hospital doors waiting for the arrival of its owner. Arthur, the Bass's loyal driver headed first towards the limo carrying the bags full of Evelyn's unused clothes. Following behind, Bart slowly walked while carrying the baby carrier that his son, Chuck was in. After placing the bags inside the trunk, Arthur opened the door for his two bosses and waited patiently for them to get settled. Carefully putting his son's carrier in the car seat, Bart checked all the locks and harnesses for the baby before stepping a little away from the limo and looking back at the hospital. Thinking about how this hospital was the last place his wife had been before she passed away. Telling himself that he has to be tough and he needs to get his son home safely first, Bart took a deep breath and released it shakily. Turning back to the limo he slid across the seat and sat beside his son's carrier keeping a hand on the handle for good measure. 

Bart didn't need to tell Arthur which way to go as the driver closed the limo's door carefully. Unbeknownst to the Basses, as the Bass limo started its route to the Palace Hotel, a town car had just parked in front of the hospital with the Waldorfs inside it. 

Harold and Eleanor Waldorf were set for an appointment at the hospital for their two month old daughter Blair's monthly checkup.


End file.
